


I can't help

by MJ_03



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_03/pseuds/MJ_03
Summary: Was als freundschaftliches Abendessen gedacht war, nimmt ein gänzlich anderes Ende, als Leo erwartet hatte.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I can't help

**Author's Note:**

> Ist von der Timeline her kurz nach Karins Gespräch mit Henni angesiedelt.

Leo saß seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf ihrem Sofa und starrte ihr Handy an. Vor einiger Zeit hatte sich in ihrem Kopf die fixe Idee geformt, Karin zum Essen einzuladen, Leo würde was kochen und sie würden einen schönen Abend zusammen verbringen. In der Theorie klang der Plan durchaus gut, fand Leo, aber die Umsetzung bereitete ihr Schwierigkeiten, dass Leo nur wenige Gerichte gut kochen konnte, stellte dabei das geringste Problem dar. Angenommen, sie schaffte es tatsächlich, Karin zum Essen einzuladen, was wäre, wenn sie nein sagen würde? Realistisch betrachtet würde das wohl nicht passieren, immerhin waren sie in letzter Zeit alle paar Tage nach der Arbeit etwas trinken gegangen und absolvierten die morgendlichen Joggingrunden öfter gemeinsam als alleine. Leo schloss daraus, dass Karin durchaus auch gern Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, ein Gedanke, der Leo mehr freute, als er sollte. Dass sie Karin gern hatte, mehr, als sie sollte, war ihr schon seit einiger Zeit klar, und es war auch okay für sie, auch wenn sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Karin ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Eine hoffnungsvolle Stimme in Leos Unterbewusstsein fragte sich aber ständig: Was wenn doch? Und genau diese Frage führte zu Leos derzeitigem Dilemma. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wie sie Karin fragen sollte, ob sie zum Essen kommen wollte. Heute in der Arbeit hatte sie die Gelegenheit jedenfalls verpasst, also kam persönlich fragen erstmal nicht in Frage, immerhin hatte Leo den morgigen Abend als perfekten Zeitpunkt angedacht. Es war Samstag, beide hatten frei und würden somit stressfrei den Abend genießen können. Blieben noch ein Anruf und eine Textnachricht, letzteres fände Leo einfacher, aber war wohl zu unpersönlich. Andererseits könnte das verhindern, dass Karin die Einladung zu ernst nahm und etwas von Leos Gefühlen ahnen würde. Immerhin verfügte Karin über eine gute Intuition, was Menschen betraf, in der Arbeit war das von großem Vorteil, für Leos private Probleme eher nicht. Das nächste Thema, das Leo Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war was sie sagen sollte.  
„Hallo Karin, ich hab mich gefragt, ob du zum Essen kommen willst“ murmelte Leo vor sich hin und fand, dass es zu beiläufig klang. Seufzend versuchte sie etwas anderes.  
„Hallo Karin, ich würd dich gern zum Essen einladen. Hast du vielleicht Lust, morgen Abend bei mir vorbeizukommen? Ich koch uns was“ sagte Leo und fand, dass das ganz vernünftig klang. Nicht zu aufdringlich, nicht zu enthusiastisch und vor allem nicht zu verzweifelt. Hoffentlich brachte sie den Text auch noch zustande, wenn Karin am anderen Ende der Leitung war. In einem Anflug von Mut drückte Leo auf ihrem Handy den Kopf zu Karins Kontakt und rief sie an. Während es klingelte, spürte sie, wie ihr Herz immer schneller klopfte. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen? Doch zum Auflegen war es zu spät, denn Karin hob in diesem Augenblick ab.  
„Hey Leo“ sagte sie. Falls sie von dem Anruf an einem Freitagabend überrascht war, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.  
„Hey“ erwiederte Leo. Nachdem einige Sekunden Schweigen herrschte, sprach Karin erneut.  
„Ist alles okay?“ wollte sie wissen. Leo nickte unterbewusst und atmete tief durch.  
„Ich, äh, ich wollt‘ dich zum Essen einladen. Also zu mir, morgen Abend, falls du Zeit hast. Falls nicht, ist das auch okay, oder falls du nicht willst…“ sagte Leo und hielt sich nur zum Teil an den vorher ausprobierten Text. Mist, dachte sie, das hatte ja gar nicht geklappt. Bestimmt hielt Karin sie jetzt für völlig daneben. Aber am anderen Ende der Leitung war ein leises Lachen zu hören.  
„Sehr gern, ich freu mich darauf. Wann soll ich denn da sein?“ sagte Karin und Leo atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Passt sieben? Geht aber auch später, oder früher, wie du willst“ schlug sie ein bisschen unsicher vor.  
„Sieben ist perfekt“ entgegnete Karin.  
„Dann bis morgen“ verabschiedete sich Leo.  
„Bis morgen“ sagte auch Karin und legte auf. Leo konnte es kaum fassen, Karin hatte tatsächlich zugesagt. Zufrieden lächelnd ließ sich Leo zurück in die Polster ihres Sofas sinken. Der erste Schritt war geschafft. 

Der Samstag war für Leo gefüllt mit Vorbereitungen für den Abend und einer immer schlimmer werdenden Nervosität. Durch die vielen gemeinsamen Mittagessen im Präsidium wusste Leo zumindest, was Karin gern aß und was sie überhaupt nicht mochte und sie entschied sich, Pizza selbst zu machen. Das war etwas, das sie konnte und nicht zu aufwändig war. Nach dem Einkaufen bereitete Leo den Teig für die Pizza vor und machte sich dann daran, ihre Wohnung gründlich zu säubern. Die Wohnung war nicht besonders groß, aber Leo wollte, dass alles schön aussah, wenn Karin da war. Nach der Putzaktion bereitete Leo den Rest des Abendessens vor und wurde dabei immer noch nervöser. Wieso fühlte sie sich, wie vor einem Date, wenn das doch eindeutig ein rein freundschaftliches Abendessen sein würde? Zumindest für Karin, da war sie sich sicher. Sie verfluchte ihr Unterbewusstsein, bei dem scheinbar immer noch nicht angekommen war, dass sie sich die Sache mit Karin besser aus dem Kopf schlagen sollte, je schneller, umso besser. Aber freuen durfte sie sich doch trotzdem, oder? Immerhin war es nicht so, als hätte Leo viele Freundinnen oder Freunde. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zuletzt für zwei gekocht hatte. Heute nicht allein Abendessen zu müssen, war irgendwie ein schöner Gedanke, an den sich Leo gewöhnen könnte. Prinzipiell hatte sich nichts dagegen, viel allein zu sein, aber manchmal wurde sogar sie einsam. Als die Pizza hergerichtet war – mit Pilzen für Karin und mit extra Käse für Leo – und das Backrohr am Vorheizen war, ging Leo duschen und widmete sich dann dem Problem, was sie anziehen sollte. Keine Arbeitskleidung, das war klar, aber ansonsten hatte sie nicht besonders viel Auswahl. Leos Wahl fiel auf Jeans und ein hellblaues Langarmshirt, das ihre Augen betonte. Zufrieden mit sich selbst blickte Leo auf die Uhr. Dreiviertel sieben. Die Pizza musste nun dringend ins Rohr und der Tisch war auch noch nicht gedeckt. Leos Nervosität stieg wieder an. Ihr Herzschlag war inzwischen definitiv schneller als es gesund war und in ihrem Bauch machte sich ein eigenartiges Gefühl breit.

Um Punkt sieben klingelte es an Leos Tür. Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete. Vor ihr stand Karin und beide blickten sich erstmal an. Leo wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und scheinbar schienen auch Karin kurz die Worte zu fehlen. Nachdem sie sich einige Augenblicke in die Augen gesehen hatten, brach Leo den Blickkontakt schließlich ab, nachdem sie gespürt hatte, wie ihr Gesicht immer wärmer wurde.  
„Hey“ sagte sie.  
„Hey“ erwiderte Karin und hielt ihr etwas hin, das Leos Gehirn nach wenigen Augenblicken als Blumen erkannte. Karin hatte ihr Blumen mitgebracht. Sie griff danach.  
„Danke“ murmelte sie verlegen und trat endlich einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Karin die kleine Wohnung betreten konnte.  
„Ich hab auch Wein dabei“ meinte Karin, während sie aus ihren Schuhen schlüpfte und ihre Jacke an die Garderobe hing. Darunter trug sie ein kariertes Hemd und ebenfalls Jeans. Leo fand, dass sie extrem gut aussah, aber das behielt sie natürlich für sich. Auf dem Weg durch die Wohnung bemerkte Leo, dass sich Karin genau in ihrer Wohnung umsah und war froh, noch mal alles sauber gemacht zu haben.  
„Riecht gut“ stellte Karin dann fest. Leo lächelte leicht.  
„Ich hab uns Pizza gemacht, sie müsste jeden Moment fertig sein“ erklärte sie und ging voraus in die Wohnküche. Weil Leo keine Blumenvase besaß – sie hatte bestimmt seit zehn Jahren keine Blumen mehr bekommen – stellte sie die Blumen in einen Wasserkrug. Karin stellte eine Flasche Rotwein auf die Küchentheke.  
„Setz‘ dich doch schon mal“ sagte Leo und zeigte auf den gedeckten Tisch. Karin nahm Platz und Leo servierte Pizza und Rotwein.  
„Danke“ sagte Karin, als Leo ein Glas und einen Teller vor ihr abstellte. Dann nahm Leo gegenüber von Karin Platz. Beide begannen zu essen und Leo überlegte, worüber sie reden konnten. Ein Gespräch über die Arbeit wollte sie gern vermeiden, auch über ihre Familie wollte sie eigentlich nicht sprechen und sonst gab es kaum was zu erzählen.  
„Wie war dein freier Tag so?“ fragte sie schließlich, das klang zwar nach Smalltalk, aber besser als über das Wetter zu reden war es allemal.  
„Ganz entspannend. Aaron ist nicht zu Hause, also hatte ich die ganze Wohnung für mich allein und konnte mal so richtig entspannen“ erzählte Karin. Dann wollte sie wissen, was Leo gemacht hatte und das Gespräch schien sich ganz von allein zu entwickeln. Leo erzählte, was sie gemacht hatte und Karin redete über gemeinsame Unternehmungen mit ihrem Sohn, die aber zurzeit eher selten stattfanden und bevor sie sich versahen, hatten sie die Pizza aufgegessen.  
„Das war bestimmt die beste Pizza, die ich je gegessen hab‘“ meinte Karin, als sie mit einem weiteren Glas Rotwein auf Leos Sofa saßen. Leo spürte, wie sie rot wurde.  
„Danke“ sagte sie. Pizza zu kochen war wohl die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.  
„Danke dir für die Einladung“ erwiderte Karin. Sie lächelte Leo an und erneut sahen sie sich einige Augenblicke lang an. Leo schien es, als würde es eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern, bis sie es endlich schaffte, den Blick von Karin abzuwenden. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, trank sie einen großen Schluck Wein. Das zweite Glas war nun leer und Leo überlegte, ob sie noch einmal nachschenken sollte. Karin trank ihr Glas ebenfalls aus.  
„Willst du noch eins?“ fragte Leo unsicher, vielleicht wollte Karin ja auch lieber nach Hause.  
„Ja gern, falls du noch eines willst. Wenn du aber lieber Schluss machen willst, ist das auch okay“ war Karins Antwort.  
„Nein“ sagte Leo, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte. Karin warf ihre einen fragenden Blick zu. Wieder spürte Leo, wie sie rot wurde.  
„Ich mein‘, ich nehm‘ noch ein Glas und bring dir auch eins mit“ fügte sie schnell hinzu, nahm die Gläser und ging die paar Schritte in die offene Küche. Dort füllte sie die Gläser wieder auf, spürte aber ständig Karins Blick, der ihr folgte. Leo atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Sofa machte. Als sie sich setzte, bemerkte sie, dass sie nun näher an Karin saß als zuvor. Sie reichte Karin ein Weinglas und sie stießen an.  
„Falls ich vorher was Komisches gesagt hab, tut’s mir leid“ sagte Leo plötzlich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, Karin ihr Verhalten erklären zu müssen oder sich zumindest zu entschuldigen, damit Karin sie nicht für völlig verrückt hielt. Diese schien das aber nicht zu finden, denn plötzlich lag Karins Hand auf Leos Knie und Karin sah sie durchdringend an.  
„Dir muss nix leidtun“ sagte sie sanft.  
„Ich war einfach nervös, ich hab sonst nie Besuch…“ murmelte Leo als Erklärungsversuch und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Karins Hand immer noch auf ihrem Knie lag und es sich irgendwie schön anfühlte. Sie sahen sich immer noch an.  
„Ich war auch nervös“ sagte Karin. Wieso sollte Karin nervös sein? Leo konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Karin von einer Einladung zum Abendessen nervös sein konnte. Es sei denn, flüsterte wieder die Stimme ihres Unterbewusstseins.  
„Ja?“ fragte sie nach, unsicher und auf der Suche nach Bestätigung. Karin nickte.  
„Ja“ bestätigte sie und für Leo war diese Zustimmung mehr als ein Eingeständnis der Nervosität. Mutig legte sie ihre Hand auf Karins und hoffte, dass sie nichts missverstanden hatte. Aber auf ihren verunsicherten Blick reagierte Karin nur mit einem Lächeln und Leo fühlte, wie ihr Herz explodierte. Ein bisschen verlegen, aber doch strahlend blickten sie sich an, wie lange konnte Leo nicht sagen. Sie hatte ihr Gefühl für Zeit schon länger verloren. Es fühlte sich für Leo jedenfalls schön an, neu und aufregend, und sie konnte in Karins Blick erkennen, dass es ihr ebenso erging.  
„Bist du ok?“ fragte Karin nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit leise. Leo nickte.  
„Und du?“ wollte sie ebenso leise wissen. Auch Karin nickte.  
„Ich dachte nicht, dass du mich auch magst“ flüsterte Leo und senkte schüchtern den Blick. Über Gefühle reden war nicht ihre Stärke.  
„Wie könnte ich nicht. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, was du willst“ gab Karin zu und griff nach Leos anderer Hand. Leo fand, dass Karins Hände perfekt in ihre passten, sie waren warm und weich und gaben Leo ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, das sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie blickte zurück in Karins Gesicht.  
„Und jetzt?“ fragte sie, hoffnungsvoll, dass Karin mehr Ahnung vom Beginn einer Beziehung hatte, als sie selbst.  
„Jetzt würd‘ ich dich wahnsinnig gern küssen“ antwortete Karin. Leos Herz setzte mindestens einen Schlag aus, aber sie zog Karin vorsichtig näher und legte ihre eigenen Lippen auf Karins. Der Kuss dauerte nur wenige Momente, aber für Leo war er perfekt. Es fühlte sich wie ein Versprechen an, dass noch viele ebenso perfekte Momente auf diesen folgen würden. Vorsichtig zog Leo ihren Kopf ein wenig zurück und öffnete die Augen. Karin lächelte ihr strahlend zu und Leo war sich sicher, dass sie mindestens ebenso strahlend zurücklächelte. Trotzdem wollte sie gern darüber sprechen, wie es nun weiterging. Sie beschloss einfach, ganz ehrlich mit Karin zu sein.  
„Ich bin besonders gut in sowas, aber ich will nichts falsch machen, deshalb sollten wir das langsam angehen“ sagte sie deshalb. Karin sah sie liebevoll an.  
„Keine Sorge, du kannst nichts falsch machen. Wir sehen einfach zusammen, wo unser Weg hinführt und wenn dir etwas zu schnell geht oder du über etwas reden willst, dann sagst du Bescheid“ erwirderte Karin.  
„Das klingt schön“ meinte Leo und zog Karin wieder näher an sich. Diesmal küssten sie sich etwas länger und Leo spürte, wie sich ihr Vorsatz, alles ganz langsam anzugehen, in Luft auflöste. Aber auch Karin schien das zu bemerken, denn sie beendete den Kuss. Stattdessen zog sie Leo in ihre Arme und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Leo kuschelte sich an Karin und genoss es, wie gut ihre Körper zusammenpassten. Nie hätte sie sich gedacht, dass dieser Abend so ausgehen würde, als sie Karin gestern eingeladen hatte. Statt weiterhin unglücklich verliebt zu sein, war Leo glücklich wie nie zuvor. Die letzten Monate, in denen sie versucht hatte, ihre Gefühle erst zu verstehen und dann zu verdrängen, schienen wie weggeblasen, stattdessen hatte sich ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit und Glückseligkeit in Leo breit gemacht und zum ersten Mal seit langem freute sie sich richtig auf die Zukunft. Glücklich und zufrieden an Karin gekuschelt schlief Leo ein und auch Karin konnte ihre Müdigkeit nicht länger aufhalten und schlief ein.


End file.
